Doomsday Hymn
Doomsday Hymn is a groove metal band that originated out of Curitiba, Paraná, Brazil in South America.DarcyRumble (August 15, 2015). "Review: Doomsday Hymn - "Mene Tequel Ufarsim"". Giants in the Sound. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. The band started in 2013 between Gil Lopes on Vocals and Jarilsson Jaty on Drums. The band released a full-length, a live EP, and an EP. History Doomsday Hymn originated in 2013 with the lineup of Gil Lopes on Vocals and Jarilsson Jaty on Drums in Brazil in South America. The two had previously been in the bands Delohim and Survive respectively.Huncherick, Sean. "Doomsday Hymn - Mene Tequel Ufarsim". HM Magazine. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. The two hired on Lopes' brother Roney on Guitars, Fernando Frogel on Bass, and Karim Serri, though he joined slightly later, on Guitars. Following the band's lineup being rounded out, they recorded their debut self-titled EP, which they released independently. In 2014, the band released a live session, before Frogel and Roney departed from the band. Allan Pavani and Angelo Torquetto took over the respective positions. The band then would sign with the Fort Wayne, Indiana-based label, Rottweiler Records, which at the time held bands such as Abated Mass of Flesh, Soul Embraced, and Pantokrator. The band would then record a release their debut full-length album, Mene Tequel Ufarism, which was released through the label. Following the album's release, the band embarked on a hiatus. Torquetto and Serri departed from the band on September 4, 2016, with Pavani taking over Guitars. However, by December 8, 2018, the band began activity once more, releasing two singles - "O / Fim" and "Sujo / Imundo" - and announced a new lineup of Renato Ribeiro on Guitars, João Rafael on Bass, and Jairo Messais on Drums with Lopes being the only remaining member from previous."Doomsday Hymn". Retrieved on July 17, 2019.Sullivan, Christian (January 25, 2019). "Doomsday Hymn Are Back With New Lyric Video". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on July 17, 2019.thrashboy (December 8, 2018). "Brazillian Metal Band 'Doomsday Hymn' Return From 2 Year Hiatus with New Line-Up & New Single/Music Video". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on July 17, 2019.Jackson, John (March 25, 2019). "Doomsday Hymn - O Fim and Sujo / Imundo (digital singles)". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on July 17, 2019. Members Current * Gil Lopes - Vocals (2013-present) * Renato Ribeiro - Guitars (2018-present) * João Rafael - Bass (2018-present) * Jairo Messias - Drums (2018-present) Former * Roney Lopes - Guitars (2013-2014) * Angelo Torquetto - Guitars (2014-2016) * Fernando Frogel - Bass (2013-2014) * Allan Pavani - Bass (2014-2016), Guitars (2016-2018) * Jarilsson Jaty - Drums (2013-2018) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2013 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2013 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:Orange legend:Drums id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_releases id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors=bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2013 LineData = at:11/30/2013 color:EP layer:back at:01/01/2014 color:EP layer:back at:07/21/2015 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Gil text:"Gil Lopes" bar:Roney text:"Roney Lopes" bar:Karim text:"Karim Serri" bar:Angelo text:"Angelo Torquetto" bar:Renato text:"Renato Rebeiro" bar:Fernando text:"Fernando Frogel" bar:Allan text:"Allan Pavani" bar:João text:"João Rafael" bar:Jarlisson text:"Jarlisson Jaty" bar:Jairo text:"Jairo Messias" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Gil from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Roney from:03/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:Guitar bar:Karim from:05/01/2013 till:09/04/2016 color:Guitar bar:Angelo from:01/01/2014 till:09/04/2016 color:Guitar bar:Renato from:12/08/2018 till:end color:Guitar bar:Fernando from:03/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:Bass bar:Allan from:01/01/2014 till:09/04/2016 color:Bass bar:João from:12/08/2018 till:end color:Bass bar:Allan from:09/04/2016 till:12/08/2018 color:Guitar bar:Jarlisson from:start till:12/08/2018 color:Drums bar:Jairo from:12/08/2018 till:end color:Drums }} Discography Studio albums * Mene Tequel Ufarism (2015) EPs * Doomsday Hymn (2013) Live * 08614/4 #LiveSession (2014) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Groove Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Thrashcore Bands Category:Rottweiler Records Bands Category:Brazilian Bands